


Twisted Hunger

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: Annoying, Biting, Does that count with Neuro?, F/M, Kissing, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Pestering, degrading, demons being demons, x readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: One shots for "Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro!"
Comments: 1





	1. Alarm Clock

[Neuro x Reader]

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

With an irritated groan, your hand collided with the top of the monster that dared alert you of the coming morn. Your room still bathed in darkness. You blankets had you swathed in a comfortable warmth, preventing any motivation to move. 

And why should you move?

You had no reason to.

He could do just fine without you.

Getting up at 6:30 AM? What a joke. He was gonna have to pull you by the locks of your hair in order to get you to do that.

"Hey."

"Nnf," you twitched a bit.

"Hey, you pathetic life form. Move."

Was that him?

Oh, shit. He didn't come into your room did he? He wouldn't dare!

"You know, you're worse then cemetery full of decaying corpses."

It sure did sound like his voice. A numbing anxiety flowed through your limbs, making the bottoms of your feet sweat and your fingers grow colder than the ice.

No, this was just your mind playing tricks on you. Because you had simply made the decision to sleep in, your guilt and your worry teamed up to in order to get your sorry ass out of bed. After all, you were nothing but faithful to your job. You followed every whim and whimsy your boss required of you-personal matters or no.

You deserved a little extra sleep, did you not?

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Your hand, as if possessing a mind of its own, reached out from the cocoon of your blankets, fingers crawling, searching for the damned button. 

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

It proved difficult finding the accursed button in the midst of the warm darkness of the pillow. But, at last! You could outline the cool, metallic outline with your fingertips. 

Bust, just as you were about to slam it with great eagerness, something hard encircled your wrist. 

Something cold and clammy.

"If you aren't going to listen to your alarm clock, useless pig," came the deep, threatening voice. "Then, I'll take it's place."

Much to your dismay, you were pulled from your heated sanctuary. With a desperate yelp, you were caught in his grasp, dangling in the air as he held you up.

"Neuro! Put me down!" you cried. "I hate heights!"

A menacing chuckle bubbled in his throat. "You didn't show up at work today. You deserve to be punished." 

As he pulled you higher, closer to the ceiling, your heart nearly exploded from your chest.

"Damn it, Neuro! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" you begged, tears threatening to escape your eyes. "I won't ever sleep in again!"

"You better not be lying."

"I would never lie to you, Neuro!"

"Bullshit."

You groaned. "Okay, you can use me as a chair for a week."

He scoffed. "Pathetic."

Biting your lip uncomfortably hard, you narrowed your eyes at his ominous green orbs, a devilish smirk adorning his lips, his shimmering hair of maroon and blonde emitting a supernatural aura. In all honesty, despite the deal between you two, you had yet to figure out whether or not you despised him or at least tolerated him.

This was one of those moments where the former was more likely.

"Fine," you grumbled. "Two weeks tops."

He stared back at you, his smile refusing to leave. With a grunt of satisfaction, he dropped you back onto your bed. After you screamed, the springs of your bed moaned as your weight came into contact with it.

"What the hell, Neuro!?"

"I thought you wanted down," he retorted, slim figure slowly lowering to the floor, meeting his heels with a "click."

"I said put me down, not drop me!" you rubbed your back as the aching dissipated. 

"It was satisfactory," his smile turned into a menacing grin. "You deserve nothing more with a brain capacity no higher than that of a fly."

Pursing your lips, you simply glanced away. Any further attempt at arguing would end in ridicule or pain.

Ah well. _C'est la vie._

As he made his way to the door of your bedroom, he turned to you once more, with the inquiry,

"So, I'll see you there?"

After stretching your stiffened limbs, you sauntered your way to your drawers, beginning the impossible search of clothes for the coming day.

"Yeah, I'll be there in fifteen," you grumbled.

"2 minutes."

You blinked a moment. "Wait, what?!"

That dark laugh practically encircled the entirety of the room. 

"2 minutes, or I'll think of more… _creative_ forms of punishment, servant."

"Wait, but, Neuro!! **NEURO!!** "

But, as soon as you pivoted to plea with him, he had already disappeared, his laugh echoing in the distance.


	2. Mine Alone

[Neuro x Reader]

“Neuro, stop that.”

“Stop what?”

 _”That._ It’s annoying.”

“Then, don’t be late next time, servant.”

With an exasperated sigh, you narrowed your eyes at his own eerily glowing orbs, full of mischief. Again, he squeezed the soft flesh of your arm, digging his nails, leaving behind his marks. 

“Ugh, will you quit that?!” you demanded, attempting to pivot about.

But, his grip remained firm. With a low groan, you turned back towards him, meeting his sultry green eyes. You saw nothing but dark desires, a beast driving for only his needs, his hunger. It would never be enough.

You would never be enough.

Yet, he would never let you go. He would keep you here, until that black hole was filled even for a moment, even if you were sucked dry. 

As he sucked your mouth into another soul sucking kiss, sinking his teeth into your bottom lip, you decided that such a fate might not be so terrible.

“No,” he finally replied, hot breath against your ear. “Because you are mine, and I will do with you as I please.”

The shivers crawled up your spine as his words seeped into your consciousness. He tugged at the front of your shirt, running his tongue down your neck, the touching practically burning your skin. 

“Yours, huh?” you inquired as he pulled you towards his desk, pressing your back into the desk. 

“Mine alone,” he hissed, leaving purple marks down the line of your neck. 

Slowly, you slid your arms around his neck. You urged him close. You longed for more of him.

Even if it cost you everything.

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” you replied with a devilish smirk.


End file.
